Lights, Camera, Action
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 10 11 |airDate= 10th January 2029 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= One Enchanted Evening |nextEpisode= Stranger Things }} is the season 1 finale of Happy Hill. Synopsis The competition is underway. Jayme and Austin have a fight which causes tension backstage. The judges become impressed by one certain person's performance. Plot Part One The lights in the stage dim. Purple, red, blue, green lights begin turning on above the stage. Arianna stands in the center of the stage and takes a big breath. The talent show was just beginning! Purry and Chey run into Jayme's room, who is panicking and trying to wear his talent show costume. "You Idiot!" "You're not suppose to drink this stuff!" "It says AGDO! You don't drink AGDO! That's for when you want to be small! YOU'RE A GROWN UP!" Purry screams. Chey checks her watch and tells them they have to go. Jayme apologizes and they leave, Purry says it's okay but he needs to be careful. Jayme, Purry and Chey arrive backstage. Arianna screams, looking at Jayme. Jayme screams too, apologizing. Arianna says they have no time to waste as the first act is about to go on. Maria, Arianna, Donna and Steven take their place at the judge's table. Arianna squeezes Maria's hand, asking if she's alright. She just nods. Donna is confused by them, but doesn't question it as it's probably really personal! Nicholas preforms his comedy act. Meanwhile, backstage, Jayme catches sight of Austin and becomes angered. He storms towards the boy as he talks to Jamie and yells at him. "Who do you think you are!" "You can't just say that to someone!" "You are RUDE! and MEAN! and DISGUSTING!" Jayme screams, everyone's heads turn towards Jayme and Austin, Jamie slightly backs away. Miguel yells at them to stop causing such a riot during Arianna's show. Jayme says he doesn't care and turns back to Austin, waiting for an explanation. Austin tells Jayme he doesn't like Maria in that way. Jayme pushes him and Miguel steps in, telling them to back off eachother. Austin yells at Miguel, telling him to back off, Purry screams loudly. Arianna's eyes flick up from her paper as she hears a sharp scream, she stands as Nicholas' act ends. She tells him he was amazing as she excuses herself, heading backstage. Maria follows. Miguel, Austin and Jayme begin fighting, Austin shoves Miguel and Jayme continues yelling about Maria. Everyone kind of just backs towards the door but Arianna slams open the door, hitting Luke over the head with the door. She yells and demands to know what's going on. Austin starts yelling about how they attacked him, but Jayme and Miguel start yelling that he is a mean person. Arianna tells them to shut up as they have a show to host, she drags Austin out the room. Maria walks in and watches Austin leave, tears in her eyes. Arianna slaps Austin, telling him to cut it out. Austin still says that they started it, but she says she doesn't care and she'll sort it out later. She asks him to act like a grown up for the rest of the show. Nicholas and Austin sit together in the audience. John, Negan and Lune get on stage and preform their version of a Grease song. John and Lune kiss at the end. The judges 'awww'. Noah sits backstage and puts on his ninja outfit, Purry asks him what he's going to do and he says it's a surprise. Negan, Lune and John come from the stage and Andrew high fives them. The three then go to the audience to watch the rest of the show. Everyone continues performing. Nicholas asks Austin what happened back in the room. He shrugs, ignoring his question and continuing to watch the show. Maria turns her head after Alex's performance, looking at Austin through the audience, Arianna taps her shoulder and tells her to stop. Purry storms into the backstage room, telling Jayme they need to talk. Part Two Purry drags Jayme out by his ear, knowing he is smaller she can do it easier. She throws him out the backdoor and tells him to wait there. He groans, rubbing his ear. She adventures back inside. Noah walks on to the stage, backup dancers following behind him. Suddenly, a blue light flashes and the music starts, he begins dancing and singing. He does flips and dives. Purry drags Austin outside, Miguel following behind. Jayme rolls his eyes. Purry yells that they must fix what they've caused. The talent show ends. Maria says that the show was good. Arianna agrees but is saddened some people didn't do it because of what happened backstage. Purry demands them to stop arguing, saying that it's over and whatever Austin may have done it doesn't matter. Miguel apologizes for getting involved but before Jayme and Austin can apologize, Luke barges into the stage, screaming. "THERE'S SOMETHING. SOMETHING IN THE SKY." The town gather at the fountain, looking up. Arianna let's out a loud scream. A large flying object floats in the sky. "HAS IT COME FOR ME?!" Luke yells. Noah asks him what he's talking about. Luke begins running as a green beam shines down on the mountains, moving towards the town. Everyone screams and runs away, Austin yells for Luke to wait and follows him towards the mountains. Austin chases after Luke as he enters the forest, a loud zap is heard and Austin tumbles over. He gets up, yelling for Luke but he doesn't reply. A bright green glow covers the land as the season ends. Credits Part One *Purry *Noah *Luke *Austin *Arianna *Maria *Jayme *Lune *Negan *Miguel *Chey *Jamie *Nicholas *John *Andrew *Steven *Donna *Alex Part Two *Purry *Jayme *Austin *Miguel *Arianna *Maria *Luke *Noah Trivia *This episode was broken in to two, airing on the same day.